Vampri Assassini
by Moonfoxgazer
Summary: After the death of his father and brothers, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze faces a new truth as creatures of the night come out to reveal to the young Assassin his destiny. Will the young Assassin have what it takes to overcome the many obstacles in his path and rise to accept his destiny? Will he be able to accept the fact that his father knew about his destiny as the Vampire Lord? AU
1. Past, Present and Future

The piazza was empty save a lonely figure who's hands laid upon the stage of the gallows. It had rained the previous night and filled the air with the sweet scent of the fresh rain. But the figure didn't care about that. It was more concerned with a different matter.

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze was not a happy person, no, not at all. In fact he didn't know what to feel at all, he was lost, confused and quite lonely. All in one day the world that he knew and loved was turned inside out as three bodies dangled from the gallows in the Palazza Signoria. At the ripe age of seventeen the boy didn't know what to do, he knew that he needed to protect his mother and sister but aside from that he was clueless. He was thinking that he could take them to Monteriggioni where it would be safe since his Uncle Mario was the ruler of the small city state. What he still didn't understand were the accusations against his father and then the mysterious contents of the chest that he had found in a hidden room behind the fire place. He was wearing the mysterious robes that was in the chest. And to make matters worse there had been someone or thing following him around everywhere, but only at night, during the day the figure disappeared until the dark returned. It really discomforted him to the extent that it kept the young man on guard.

At the moment Ezio was going to Paola's brothel, the maddona had been kind to him and his mother and sister, also Paola was currently teaching him something that would come in handy soon, some of the things that she had taught him like blending in with the crowds, he had already avopided so many guards by doing that. Now he was grateful to the maddona. Now today he knew that she would teach him how to strengthen his pickpocketing skills, he had already been taught a few things but Paola wanted to make that skill stronger just like the crowd blending. Ezio sighed and looked up at the brothel. He had arrived now and then he knocked twice on the door politely then entered and looked around for a moment before he located Paola, now the training would begin again. Perhaps soon he could enact his revenge on the friend turned traitor.

"Not until he kills the traitor. We must wait until then. If we don't then all of those emotions in him will corrupt him and then he won't become the lord that we need or want." A young looking person said as he looked up at a man sitting high in a black marble throne.

"Malik, you fool, silence yourself." A voice hissed behind the young man, "This isn't your matter, you've already lived and died, don't get yourself killed."

The man called Malik looked behind him, "Kadar, brother, your supposed to be resting, I thought you were injured from the last hunt."

"Yes, I was injured but the doctors said that I can get up as long as I don't overexert myself. Brother I will be fine." Kadar said with a smile and his blue eyes were bright.

The man in the black marble throne looked at the two brothers, "Are you two done yet? I want to get this business over with. We need the Auditore child now, we have waited seventeen long years for him and now this is the chance and opportunity for us to get our lord. I know you don't like the fact that we are getting dethroned by a mere fledgling to be but it is what we need to save our species."

"Altair, have you gone mad? You've been the Grand Master of the Assassins in Masyaf, you have lead us now for hundreds of years. Now your going to be brought down by a mere pup! Why are you so willing to give everything up to this fledgling? What has fortified your belief that he is the answer to our crisis?" Malik shouted up at Altair, there was anger in the raven haired man's eyes, "I would keep the throne until we knew what this child is made out of!"

"Malik silence yourself! I know what I saw in the apple before I cast it off to Cyprus! He is the one to save us now!" Altair hissed at Malik.

Malik glared, "You trust in that orb too much! When you were alive it corrupted you to the point where you died in your own library!"

"It was the last measure to protect the apple from those who are too willing to take it. I am glad that I hid it in death, that I took it to death! You know what happened to my codex, to my keys! My codex has been scattered, my keys hidden except one and that one key and several pages of the codex are in Templar hands." Altair paused now, "It would not mater if we could enter the affairs of the Brotherhood in this day and age, but we cannot! We are supposed to be dead, it was only by the grace of a dark one that we live."

Malik growled in defeat now, "Fine. Do it your way of you are so sure. But when that child brings the downfall of us all I will remind you of my warnings. Foul on you Altair, foul on you." Now the raven haired man stormed out leaving a flabbergasted Kadar and annoyed Altair in the chambers to muse and after a few moments Kadar blinked then ran out of the chambers after his older brother.

Now Altair sighed and rubbed his face, "Ah... Ezio... You must help us soon, you must accept your destiny child... If only you knew though..."

It was dusk now and Ezio had been told by Paola that he should get that hidden blade that he found in the chest fixed by the artist Leonardo Da Vinci then he could go and enact revenge on Uberto for wrongfully killing his father and brothers. Oh how just think about Uberto made the youth's blood boil in anger. He thought the man friend and family. The man had come over so many times, for dinner to or to just visit and Ezio had trusted him and thought of him like an Uncle. But now all that just turned out to be lies. He still didn't know what connection Uberto had to that cowled man that had been on the gallows' platform but he knew one thing; that he would hunt down all those responsible for tearing his family apart and he didn't care how long it took.

Ezio kept walking now, with his down low and keeping hidden with in the crowds. He had to pass through the Piazza to get to Leonardo's workshop so he knew that when he passed through it that he would have to look away from the gallows lest he relive that day. And now that he was thinking about such he could swear that he felt some sort presence following him and he guessed that it was probably the figure that has been stalking him the past few days. Now those thoughts sent chills down the youth's spine. A stalker really did make him wary and what was worse was the fact that he didn't have a weapon at the moment for is this stalker wanted to attack him. At least he was going to the one person that could help him obtain a weapon.

Abbas was annoyed. He was tiered of watching the hooded child all the time but he needed to remain incognito for a bit longer. He was getting the feeling that the youth knew about him and his presence and was trying to be wary about it. Little did the kid know that Abbas saw through all of his little blending tricks that only idiots would succumb to, unfortunately that meant the entirety of the human race. He noticed when the youth turned into a quieter street and decided that is where he would strike. Abbas was ready to have the child that he had set his sights on.

Now Abbas strutted right up to the backside of the youth and grinned a bit and spoke, "Halt child, else I'll have to pull you back. Now your going to listen to me or I will make this all so very, very painful, and I don't think you want that."

Ezio jumped and turned around quickly at the voice and almost lost his words, "It's... It's you! You're the one who's been following me during the night time!" He blinked and backed away now, "What do you want, wait no! Leave me alone you cazzo!" Now Ezio went to run but Abbas had grabbed his hood and sharply pulled Ezio back.

"Insolent child, stay or I will kill you." Abbas growled at the pushed Ezio up against a wall, "Now stay still."

Ezio looked away and squirmed and moved, trying to get out of Abbas' grip but it proved to be futile, then he felt a chill down his spine when he noticed that Abbas' eye were a blood red in color and that his canines were long and sharp, like little knives, "What are you!?" He cried out and Abbas growled.

"Silence!" The annoyed vampire snapped, "I've had enough of you child I think I'm just going to kill you." Then he went close to Ezio and out his lips on the youth's neck but then his head snapped back up when something hit it.

"Abbas get away from him!" Said the harsh voice of the person that had hit Abbas in the back of the head, "What in Allah's name are you doing?"

"Altair! What do you think your doing, you just interrupted my meal here! I haven't feed in a few days trying to get this child." Abbas growled, "Now I'm going to have him and your not going to stop me old man."

Altair went over there and grabbed Abbas' throat, "Abbas release him, you know not who you mess with. He is important to us and if you kill him the end of us will be blamed on you, now go away before I decide to kill you." Altair then dropped Abbas and he ran off whimpering. Now Altair looked at Ezio, "Abbas didn't hurt you to bad right?" He could tell that the Auditore boy was quite frightened as he rubbed his throat.

Ezio looked down at the cobbles below his feet and nodded, "Si, grazie for helping me there, I thought that I was a goner." He was still shaken by what Abbas was or was going to do to him and by the man's appearance, the blood red eyes and long fangs all scared him. Abbas had looked like something that the priests described to their clergy during mass or when they were out telling everyone to repent for their sins and now the boy wondered if Abbas truly was a demon.

"No boy, Abbas isn't a demon like the priests here describe. He's just a fool." Altair told Ezio, he could still tell that Ezio was still wary at the moment, "You don't have to worry, no one or thing is going to get you. Thought I would like you to come with me."

Ezio looked at Altair as he spoke and noticed that the man before him had the same scar that he did across the right side of his lips and that Altair had piercing golden eyes and that his demeanor was cold yet was probably warmer than it had been at one time. Yet Ezio was still wary and hesitant but he didn't want to upset his savior so he nodded and agreed to follow the man. Little did he know that by following Altair be would be closer to finding out his true destiny.

**Hello everyone, Moonfoxgazer here with just a few things to say. **

**One I am very excited for this story. I had it in a dream and I just had to write it. Hopefully as I go along things will make sense. I am also excited because there aren't many Assassin's Creed Vampire fan fictions or arts out there and I love to mix the two genres together, I find it quite exciting. I decided to make this an AU fiction because I figured that vampires are enough to set it back but now that you have read to see who else in there I think you ca get the gist.**

**Now if you noticed anything that was off as you read please tell me so that I can fix or improve it. I want this story to be enjoyable for all and so a good balance of my own things and yours is just what is needed. If you would like to Beta for me just tell me, I will be grateful for a Beat for my spelling is just horrible. **

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Honor and Peace**

**~Moonfoxgazer~**


	2. Past Memory and Partner for the Future

"What is it that you see when you close your eyes and open them again and the world is in a different view, where all the other colors bleed away and only a few stand out against a sea of black?"

"It is the colors of a person's intent, no? The four colors that stand out each have a meaning, Blue is one that I can trust, an ally, one that has the same intentions as me. Red is my foe, the one who goes against me, who tries to thwart my goal, they reek of ill intent and must be stopped before they harm those who cannot protect themselves. Gold is the color of my target, the one that I must get to in order to become a step closer to my true purpose, my intents and goals. The White can be informants or hiding spots, depending on what situation I am in. Informants give me information that can be valuable to my goal or task and hiding spots are places that I can go to hide from a horde of bloodthirsty foes."

"Good. Whoever taught you this did well, or was it from experience?"

"Both, I learned from experience and from a person."

"Ah well that is good as well, it is good to learn from more than one source."

"Si, it is Altair." A young boy smiled up at a tall figure in white.

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze sat outside upon the rooftop tiles. He felt so alone at the moment and he wasn't sure what to do any more. He needed to get his father's hidden blade fixed by Leonardo so that he could kill Uberto for his treasons. But he had followed they mysterious Altair to some sort of lonely, unkempt place that he couldn't enter. Altair had told him to keep out until he fetched him again. Ezio had huffed at that he wasn't a dammed dog to be called back a forth as they pleased. It really upset the youth but now that he was on the rooftops and had time to think he was calm again. He always seemed to do better up on the rooftops where it was less restricted than the dusty cobbles below, except when an archer spotted one, then it was not peaceful. The young Italian was now just waiting for Altair to come and tell him that he could go in or leave. But he was content on the roof tiles with the birds at the moment, which made him now think of his older brother.

_1466 Firenze_

"Ezio come on, I wanna show you something!" A young teenage of fourteen called out to his younger brother of age ten.

"I'm coming fratello! Wait per favore! I can't keep up!" Came the cries from the younger brother who was trying to keep up, "Fratello!" The young boy kept whining until he caught up to his older brother, "Frederico! You know that I can't keep up with you, especially when you climb the buildings! I can't do that!"

"Which is why I'm going to show you how baby brother, then perhaps you'll climb just as well as a tartuanga!" The older boy laughed a bit, "Now come over here brother. Your lucky that I chose a wall for you with many hand and foot holds, all you have to do is hold on and pull yourself up." Now Frederico went over to the wall and curled his fingers on both hands into a crevice and put his boot covered feet into lower cracks and such, "Now watch baby brother and learn!"

Ezio watched as Frederico scaled the wall like a lizard, quick and effectively, then the older boy clmibed down and went to his younger brother, "Now you go and try."

"But what if I fall, I can get hurt?"

"Well you get back up and try again. An Auditore never quits baby brother, and if you do manage to climb up high I will come and catch you so that you say uninjured, now go!" Frederico said then he pushed Ezio towards the wall.

Ezio looked up at the wall and suddenly felt small but he took a deep breath and exhaled then he put his fingers into a crevice and curled them as much as he could before he put his feet into cracks large enough for them to fit and not slip. Now he reached up and tried to put his hand into the crevice above him which he managed but he fell once he went to pull himself up.

"Get back up Ezio!" Came Frederico from behind.

Ezio huffed at that and got up and rubbed his arse on which he had fallen upon and then he looked back at the wall and tried again, though he fell again. By the end of that day he could pull himself up higher three times before he fell. The last time he fell down Frederico had come to his side, "You did well today baby brother, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Your insane fratello! There is no way I am going to do this tomorrow!" Ezio cried out and then rubbed his face.

"Fine, fine don't come and improve but don't complain when you can't keep up and you lose me in this big city, especially when father tells us to stick together." Frederico huffed and turned away from his baby brother and started to walk away.

Ezio blinked at that and got up and ran over to Frederico and grabbed his older brother's arm, "Wait! I'll come back tomorrow!"

Frederico smiled, "Bene! Same time and place alright, now let's go home and get some dinner."

Ezio smiled at that and had followed his brother home and to a nice dinner and bath.

Ezio smiled when he remembered the time he had learned climbing with Frederico, how he was such a scaredy cat when it came to falling or upsetting his father. But it was a nice memory once he finally was able to make it to the top of the tower and see what Frederico had wanted him to see; a nice sunset of Firenze. Ever since that time that tower had always been the one the two boys had gone to hang out or just to get away from the palazzo. It was also the last place Ezio had laughed with his brother before the execution... The last place...

"I disagree with you Altair. Ezio is not ready, do you not see? The boy is in turmoil with his emotions and self. The execution is still fresh to him and that will not allow him to adjust well to the change we need to give him so that he can become the lord. He needs more time Altair. Do you not understand, especially if what you said is true and that he does not know of his destiny nor his heritage. He must learn and mature before he can join us and take his position as the lord."

Altair huffed a bit, "Yes it is true by what I have seen that Giovanni had not informed Ezio of his destiny or heritage. The boy is blind and doesn't know what to do but I cannot help him in the world of day time, nor can you but I have him now. What do you think could happen if we wait, he could be killed or run away so that we lose him."

"That's why you should go and keep an eye on the boy. You know what you have to do to protect yourself from the daylight yet walk in it. Do it Altair, besides he will most likely listen to you only since you stopped Abbas from taking his blood. The boy will idolize you Altair and will be more likely to listen to you."

"Fine if that is what you insist Malik then I will watch over the boy, you better keep this place in line while I watch over him, understand." Altair said and crossed his arms. He hated to just give in like had just done but if he would have faced a fight if he continued to keep back talking the one man who had been by his side all of his mortal life. He figured that if he waited awhile that Malik would agree with him.

Malik nodded, "Now go Altair, and please for the sake of the boy and Allah do not change him until he is truly ready, or take his blood. The boy had already lost enough at this point in time."

Altair nodded with a sigh and left the chambers in which he had been talking with Malik. Now he had to go and get the youth and tell him that he was going to be following him for awhile, he'd have to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he'd be following him around, plus now he needed to find out what the boy's plans were before he had intervened with Abbas.

Ezio had been waiting for what seemed like forever. He was lying on the roof tiles and had his eyes close under the white hood of his robes. If someone had actually looked it might have seemed that Ezio had fallen asleep on the rooftops but it was merely that the boy had nothing to look at that was interesting so he had closed his eyes to relax a bit until Altair came to claim him, grazie a dio it was still night time and whatever archers were out were probably sleep at their posts.

Altair left the buliding he had been in with his required items in a satchel that was slung over his shoulder, now he looked around for Ezio then his eye came to rest on the rooftops where he figured that the biy would be, hell that is where he used to go as a mortal to rest, think or just to be, he wouldn't doubt that the boy like about the roofs as well. Now he climbed up the wall and walked quietly on the tiles and stopped infront of the youth, "Ezio! Up!"

Ezio jumped up at that now and looked at Altair, "Ah! Ah! Grazie a dio that it is only and not an archer!" He laughed a bit out of relief, "So what's going to happen now amico?"

"I am coming with you for awhile, I am interested in you and I wish to be by your side during your travels, plus people like Abbas might come across your path and I can be of help with them." Altair told Ezio.

Ezio smiled at that now, "Well I'm sure that you can come, you seem like a nice person even if you seem so arrogant and self absorbed." The Italian laughed a bit now and he could tell that the Syrian didn't like that last comment, "Dios! Lighten up Altair, if your going to follow me around you need to get a sense of humor amico."


	3. Update -ReWriting-

**Hey everyone, it's me Moonie. I just want to give you a heads up that I am re writing this story. I have been writing in my notebooks on it for some time but I've looked back over it and I decided that I don't like the direction that this story is going in. I apologize for being so late on updating but I haven't had computer access till now. I do have access to a laptop now so once I get the new chapters typed up I will be able to update more often. **

**~Thank you~**

**Moonie**


End file.
